The process of making and packaging gum products involves a significant amount of machinery. For example, a substantially automated system and method for making slab/stick type gums, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,373 entitled Gum Processing and Packaging System, which is assigned to the predecessor of interest of the present assignee. As shown in the '373 Patent, a process and apparatus for the continued production and processing and packaging of a final slab/stick type chewing gum is disclosed. The product is extruded as a continuous tape or ribbon and is eventually flattened into an approximate final cross-sectional size and shape and then inserted into a final gum sizing apparatus. Thereafter, the continuous strip of final chewing gum product is scored, cut into individual pieces and individually wrapped by a standard packaging machine. The present invention is directed towards improvements in the state of the art over such prior systems and equipment as shown in the '373 Patent.